The Maiden's Raven
by YukiKitsune95
Summary: She was a maiden, the farmer's daughter, where else he was a mere raven, a pest who lived off the hard work of others, slinking about at the end of day. He was of the darkness, while she was his light. SasuHina Oneshot.


**Disclaimer : Do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

He watched her. Watched her hum alongside the creak. Watched her smile when the suns warming rays shown upon her face. Watched her giggle as she twirled about amongst the vast meadow of flowers.

It pleasured him to see her happy, that gentle smile gracing her lips. Her dark, midnight blue hair danced in the wind, yet somehow never got tangled. Unlike him, whose dirty feathers ruffled when the wind blew, freezing him to the bone. He pined for her, yet he knew it they would never be. For she was a maiden, the farmer's daughter, the hope for the crops and animals, where else he was a mere raven, a pest who lived off the hard work of others, slinking about at the end of day.

He was of the darkness, while she was his light.

* * *

He remembered the first time he had met her. It had been a blustery autumn day. He had been attempting to obtain some pees from the garden, a luxury for a raven like him. Yet, lying unnoticed, was a trap, a new device the farmer had installed hidden in the crop field to ward of vermin like him. For an entire night, he lay on the ground, his body bound and a wing broken. Come dawn, a figure approached. When he was expecting the robust figure of the farmer, instead, came the petite and graceful figure of a maiden. She gazed down at him with eyes of starlight, a look of surprise on her sweet face.

When he was expecting a quick blow to end him, instead a pair of gentle hands untangled the snare and took him to a shed. Those same gentle hands nursed him back to health throughout the winter. For the first time in his life, his feathers were clean and he wasn't hungry. She had called him a handsome bird, which filled him with pride.

During the final days of winter, she mentioned he was quiet for a raven. He then cawed loudly just to prove her wrong. That was the first time he had heard her laugh, a cadence of a joyful trill. When spring arrived, she released him, and from then on, he watched over her from afar.

* * *

She came to the meadow, just as she always would in the evening. Yet today, her smile wasn't there. There were only tears and an angry bruise to her cheek. It pained him greatly to see her like this.

He had seen what had happened. He had seen it all. From morning, when she had spotted the man she fancied walking hand in hand with another woman. He had seen the hurt in her eyes, those eyes that had shown so brightly now dulled significantly. But that was not all.

It had been slight, insignificant mistake. Distracted, she had dropped an empty pot onto her father's foot. The farmer, a bitter and hot-tempered man, whipped his hand across her cheek without any hesitation, despite her futile attempts of apology. She fled when he told her to get out of his sight. Feeling more secure in her place of solace, she buried herself in her tears.

He wanted to comfort her, to banish those tears that by right should not belong to a creature as pure as she was. Yet, what could a mere raven do? Eyeing a forest lily, he plucked it and flew to her. Placing it beside her, he cawed and cocked his head. There was a flash of recognition when she saw him. Tentatively, she held the flower, her fingers brushing along its petals, admiring its beauty. Her lips curved up into a smile, one that was gentle and genuine, those eyes of hers sparkling once more.

"Thank you," she whispered, twilight now settling in as the final light of day disappeared below the horizon. Her beauty was even more apparent in the darkness, like the stars, which only shined the brightest at night. Cawing once more, he flew off, somewhat satisfied but at the same time, wishing he could do more. That night, he prayed with all his heart to the gods above, wishing to be able to accompany her for as long as he lived.

* * *

He was in shock when he awoke the next morning. Somehow, he found himself on the forest floor instead of the branches above. But that wasn't all. Gone were his wings and his bird like form. In their place was a human body, with legs and arms and hair that spiked up to the back. He still had feathers here and there, some on his arms, some at the nape of his neck, a little down his back and on his feet.

Hurrying down to the creek, he gazed at his reflection. A foreign face stared back at him, a face of a man with a hooked nose instead of a ravens. Gaping in shock, he leaned breathlessly against a tree, staring hard at his hands, wondering how did this happen. Then, he remembered his wish. Had the gods really heard him? They probably did, since his situation wasn't normal.

He knew it didn't feel natural but if this form would enable him to approach her, so be it. Shivering a little at the frigid morning air, he looked down at himself and grimaced. He had once been a bird, but flying about a human village had taught him one thing. He needed clothes.

* * *

He sat behind a birch, the bark shielding him from being seen. His obsidian eyes gazed wistfully at the maiden across the meadow. Physically, the only thing separating them was the creek, which could be crossed easily given its depth and the presence of stepping-stones. Mentally however, was a different story.

He had been doing this for a week. Staring at her from afar yet never having the courage to approach her. He had covered himself, now clad in a sack salvaged from a pile set aside for burning. He had scrubbed himself silly at the creek, using some dish soap he had 'borrowed' from the woodcutters shack. He had even brushed his teeth, the toothbrush's previous whereabouts unknown. He just hoped in wasn't used for the toilet.

Now chewing a piece of mint, he continued gazing at her, annoyed at himself for being such a coward. It irritated him how his courage failed just as the resolve to go meet her came pulsing through. As he stared, he realized he had caught her gaze. The look of caution on her face indicated she noticed his presence. Quickly, he averted his gaze and hid behind the birch tree, berating himself for being so careless. Peeking ever so slightly, he could see her coming towards the forest. Fighting the urge to flee, as that would definitely catch her attention, he simply sat silently, hoping she would not find him.

* * *

She hopped across the stepping-stones, crossing the creek that separated the meadow from the forest. She knew it was there, that mysterious being that had been gazing at her previously. In fact, she had noticed it for a week now. At first, it unnerved her. Yet, as the week went by, she sensed that it meant no harm. It seemed shy even, too scared to approach her.

So today, she decided she would be the one to approach it first. Reaching the bank at the other side of the creek, she gazed straight at the birch tree where she had seen him, every single day.

"I know your there," she called out. There was no answer. She tried again. "I've noticed you for a week now." Again there was no reply.

She stepped closer. "It's alright. You can come out. You don't have to be afraid."

A soft chuckle was heard before a deep voice responded. "What about you? You'd be afraid if you see me."

She shook her head. "No, if I were afraid, I would have run already." Treading carefully for she didn't want to frighten what seemed like a him any further, she stopped just in front of the birch. "I promise I won't run. So, please, could you come out?"

She heard someone take a deep breath and the shifting of leaves. Then, a figure emerged, his build was tall, lean and strong, his shoulders broad. He had dark hair that spiked to the back, a hooked nose and black feathers that sprouted here and there along his limbs and neck. They were strange, she admitted that, but they didn't deter her. Instead they fondly reminded her of a certain bird she had once cared for.

Giggling lightly, she smiled. "My name's Hinata. What's yours?"

"I'm known as Sasuke."

* * *

The next few weeks was spent in pure happiness for Sasuke. On the day Hinata approached him, she had spent in the forest, somehow knowing he didn't feel comfortable going out in the open just yet. She brought him normal clothes the next day. They had belonged to her cousin but she said he was off training to be a knight at the royal palace and wouldn't be back anytime soon. The rest of the time was spent in the meadow; she would come every evening, bringing with her a basket of food. It was a welcome change from the berries and nuts he had scavenged in the forest.

During their time together, they didn't talk much, mostly enjoying each other's company. He listened to her stories and responded as required, occasionally giving short words of wisdom that he had learnt during his life as a raven. He talked little about himself, and she didn't push him. Sometimes she would hum while he lay down and watched her, entranced by the sound. Things were peaceful and contented for the time, both of them wanting it to last for as long as possible.

* * *

Today was different. It was like that time when she had her heart broken by two people she held dear to her. Tears were already pooling into her eyes when she came to greet him. Slumping down, she covered her face with her hands and burst into tears.

Sasuke was at a loss. He hated to see her so unhappy, hated the people who would make someone as kind-hearted as her despair, and hated himself for not being able to do anything. Despite that, he wanted to comfort her somehow, to take the pain that she didn't deserve away. So, impulsively, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She stiffened, startled the sudden gesture, but soon took in his comfort, gripping hard on his vest as she wept. He stroked her hair, taking in her scent of vanilla and mint, staying silent as she let out her grief. All the while, he felt inadequate for there was nothing more he could do for her.

* * *

Hinata lay down on her bed, gazing out the window. The stars twinkled brightly tonight, the Milky Way visible. Thinking about what had happened earlier, she wrapped her arms around a pillow, missing his warmth and his scent of the pine forest. She thought about her strange new companion, a bird man who had appeared out of nowhere, his hair and feathers as black as coal, his eyes as deep and dark as an abyss.

"Sasuke," she said to herself, liking the sound of it. She remembered how she had literally burst, telling him everything, about her father who hated the very sight of her, her sister who had nightly flings with all the boys in the village and Naruto, the sun-kissed blonde who had played with her feelings for him before dismissing her for the more outgoing, attractive Sakura.

Hinata buried her face into her pillow. Usually she would keep all her problems to herself, since she didn't want to trouble others. Yet, strangely, she couldn't help but pour them all out to Sasuke. Somehow, she felt a curiosity to know more about him. He was always so quiet, but his presence made her feel safe and secure, and when she gazed into his obsidian eyes, she always found herself drawn into them.

She wondered when did she start to feel this, this strange feeling. It stirred about in her heart, upsetting her thoughts. It was different from what she had felt with Naruto. With Naruto, she sought approval, praise. Yet with Sasuke, she felt like she didn't need all that, his presence next to her was enough. And she liked it, a lot.

Curling up, Hinata fell asleep with his face on her mind.

* * *

Spring turned to summer, and the pair continued meeting up in the meadow. It was like a daily routine for them. Something had changed though. None of them were quite sure what it was but they felt it. Whether it was they way they looked at each other, how they yearned each other's touch, or how they simply wanted to bask in each other's presence. Slowly, they began to understand it, the feeling blossoming. Yet, none of them were quite ready to voice it out, preferring to keep it within, in fear of ruining what companionship they already had.

Then, one summer's night, it all became clear. They had decided to meet that night, something they had not quite done before. Why at night, they weren't sure? The excuse was because Hinata wanted them to watch the fireflies together. Though, somehow, Sasuke sensed there was more to it than that.

The show of fireflies was truly beautiful. The pair sat on the banks of the creek, watching the fireflies illuminated the forest like magic. He heard her gasp in wonder, totally entranced by the sight. And somewhere along the way, their hands linked together.

After some time, Sasuke turned to look at Hinata, to see how she was doing after being quiet for so long. To his surprise, he found her looking at him too, getting caught in her gaze. Her eyes, as white and bright as the moon seemed to shine even more. Mesmerized by her stark beauty, his gaze went down to her lips, looking ever so soft and gentle, just like the person who possessed them. There was a sense of longing between them, and soon, the short distance that separated them shortened ever more so.

A loud shout shocked them apart just as their lips were about to touch. Recognizing the voice, Hinata stiffened, her eyes widening in fear. Her father, the farmer, was here. And he was looking for her.

Sensing the urgency, the pair got up. So far, they could see the farmer yelling brusquely in the distance, the lamp in his hand waving all around. Sasuke grabbed hold of Hinata's wrist, urging her to run. Yet, strangely, she refused. She looked at him in the eye and told him to run instead.

"If my father finds you with me, he'll kill you. I don't want to involve you in this." She held firmly onto the hand that held her, taking in its warmth, allowing her to decide what she felt was right. "I can't lose you Sasuke, you're important to me. So please, run." She looked at him beseechingly, her eyes mirroring his worry and his longing, and that was when he understood.

Reluctantly, and against his urge to stay and protect her, he let her go. Without a second glance, lest he changed his mind, he crossed the creek and disappeared into the forest. Behind him, he could hear the long string insults and a loud smack that echoed throughout the forest. He felt his heart twist at the sounds, his frustration increasing. Punching at the bark of an oak, he bellowed in ire. He wanted to protect her, to shield her away from all harm, to be with her. But, in the end, he was useless. All he did was make things worse. Taking in a deep breathe, he decided on what to do. It would hurt both of them, but it was for the best.

As Sasuke lamented, he didn't notice, somewhere deep in the shadows of the forest, he had been spotted.

* * *

The next day, Hinata snuck out of the house while her father was off at the market. The bruise on her cheek was a remainder of what transpired the night before. But strangely, she didn't care. Her rebellious side of her taking charge, she went quickly but silently, making her way to the meadow.

She saw him there, just like always. Smiling, she ran to him but slowed down when she saw his expression. It was downcast, not like the usual cool and distant look he had when he was thinking. Noticing her, he didn't smile like he usually did, his eyes sad instead. Hinata intuitively knew something was wrong.

He touched her bruise gently, taking in the damage from last night. Then, he brought his hand to his side, clenching it before speaking. "Hinata, we can't see each other anymore."

"What?" She asked, after a collective silence, taking in what he had just said. It seemed so sudden and she didn't understand it.

"I'm sorry." He turned to leave.

"Why?" she asked as he walked off towards the forest. Without replying, he just continued walking, his gait looking forced and robotic. Soon, he reached the forest, melting into it, disappearing from view.

Stunned, Hinata slumped down, her legs weak. She didn't understand it at all. Why did he leave? Did she do something wrong? Her chest now, it didn't feel pained like that time with Naruto. Instead, it felt hollow, like a piece of her had just gotten taken away. She felt incomplete, realization not quite hitting her yet as it was so sudden.

Somehow, in the midst of her confusion, she managed to hoist herself back onto her feet. Going back to the farm, she lay down in bed and stared into nothing.

* * *

There was a loud commotion coming from outside. Stirring from a dreamless sleep, she pressed her ear against the door. The villagers were talking to her father, something about hunting down a man bird creature. Instantly, she perked up. '_Sasuke_.' She dully remembered what had happened previously, what he had said. Despite that, she now had something more important to do. Grabbing her bag, she stuffed in all she thought was important; a bracelet from her deceased mother, the money she had saved, seeds she had kept and the lily she had pressed and framed. As she packed, she realized what Sasuke had meant when he had pushed her away. And she knew, she needed to convince him that he had misunderstood.

Hearing her father leave to join the mob, Hinata snuck out from the back, crossing the field of crops, heading towards the meadow. She needed to see him, and somehow, reach him before the villagers did.

* * *

Sasuke ran through the forest. Behind him, angry shouts and yells could be heard clearly, burning torches the only light source the mob had. Running for his life, he wondered what he had done. He never remembered doing any of the things that the villagers were accusing him off, yelling them at him like he was the most evil thing on the planet, blaming him for all the misfortune that they had recently encountered.

Maybe, it was his uncanny appearance that had set them off. After all, he had black feathers growing out of him with a hooked nose to resemble a beak. Perhaps, he should just accept this. He had nothing else to live for anyway. It was probably his punishment, for all the things he had done, for all the hurt he had caused her, the person he had wanted to protect, but failed. Yet, his instincts refused to let him give in. He mused on how, deep within, he was still a wild raven, refusing to bow down to humans who hated him so.

Finding a hollow within a huge oak, he squeezed himself into it and sat still and silent. To his immense relief, he heard the mob rumble pass, oblivious to his hiding spot. Squeezing back out, he leaned back tiredly against the bark, contemplating on what to do now. Suddenly, without warning, he heard the shuffling of feet. And it was coming closer. Braising himself, he grabbed at the figure as it appeared before recognizing the muffled shriek that followed. Getting a better look at who it was, his eyes widened.

"Hinata?"

"Sasuke," she said in relief. "Thank goodness I found you before-

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, his gaze turning stern. "They're after me now and they'll hurt you as well if they find you with me. Go back."

Undeterred, Hinata gently yet resolutely cupped his cheeks into her hands, forcing him to look at her straight in the eye. "Sasuke, its not your fault. Father, he has been treating me like this long before you came. You didn't do anything, it was never your fault." She saw a flash of pain in his dark eyes, his regret at not being able to do anything. "You've done more for me than you know. You reached out to me, when everyone else was casting me aside." She smiled gently. "For that, I am truly grateful to have met you Sasuke. You are my hope."

Taken aback, Sasuke looked down, tearing away from her gaze, regret still there. "Still, you got hurt when I should have been protecting you. In the end, there was nothing I could do."

"Take me away." Looking back up at her, Sasuke studied her face to see if she truly meant what she had just said.

"Are you sure?"

"There's nothing left for me here anyway. Father has already decided that the farm's next owner would be my sister. Neji, he set off to be a knight to escape my father's temper. And I believe it is best if I left. I'm just an annoyance after all." She flashed him a sad smile, stroking his pale skin that contrasted greatly to his dark eyes. "So take me away."

Sasuke's gaze softened as he took in her intentions. Smiling gently, he encircled his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. "If that's what you want."

Hinata allowed herself to be drawn into his eyes, those deep, dark pools that always made her curious as to what lay beyond. She could feel the sense of longing, and it was even stronger than before. Since there was nothing stopping her, she decided to act on it. "I love you, my raven," she whispered before pushing herself up and pressing her lips against his.

A bright light shrouded the couple, shining brightly throughout the dark forest. It was ethereal, magical, and pure. As the light dissipated and the pair pulled apart, there was another definite change. Gone were Sasuke's feathers and hooked nose. In their place was normal, bare skin, and a well-defined nose, making him even more attractive than he already was. But Sasuke wasn't even aware of that. Feeling a little giddy from his euphoria, he remembered her earlier declaration, which stunned him to his core.

"How did you know?" He asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

She chuckled lightly. "I think, I've known from the very start."

Overcome by pure emotion, at how she so easily had accepted him for who he entirely was, he pulled her into another kiss, one that was deeper, more passionate, in an attempt to convey all his affections for her. He, who was a lowly raven turned human, a lesser being, was now regarded as an equal by this person, the woman whom he cared for most in the world.

Pulling apart once more, he rested his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes of starlight. "I love you too, my angel," he whispered back in pure bliss.

A loud shout shocked the pair back to their senses. It was then they remembered that they were currently being pursued. Upon hearing the commotion come closer, they both knew it was time they left.

"Let's go," Sasuke announced resolutely, smirking at her, his hand held out.

"Okay." Hinata beamed happily. Taking his hand, they both set off into the darkness of the forest with only the moon to guide them. Although without a clear destination, they walked hand in hand, deciding to allow fate to take its course so long they remained together.

**So, I haven't posted anything in a while. Suddenly felt this urge to do a one-shot of SasuHina cause, I really ride this ship. I'm not sure if I did justice to it though, but I hope you all enjoy it.**


End file.
